


【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 1

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 黄色废料，过激黄文，有ntr情节 未完待续ntr对象索鲁斯





	【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【尽管你们的生活有一些违和感，你依然相信你们是一对爱人。】

“不要！我错了还不行吗，别这样对我……”  
他置若罔闻，用结实的皮绳把你的手腕和小腿捆在一起，你像个螃蟹一样下身门户大开，被他的链条拴在床上。然后不他由分说得扒下了你的裙子，撕了内裤——为了约会你还穿了带蕾丝边的款式，他眼中怒火更甚了——他随手揪了下你的阴唇，那里几个小时前承受过其他男人的性器，还在微微红肿，湿漉漉的。你的丈夫被你的浪荡气得火冒三丈，然后挺身把自己粗大的鸡巴捅进了你的小穴里。  
“轻点——！啊！哈啊！！疼！别……”  
他的睾丸撞击着你的耻骨和会阴，发出啪啪啪的响声。愤怒的龟头在你的阴道里肆虐，一直顶到子宫口，你感到涨的难受，想逃离他的身下，又因为被绳子捆得结结实实而动弹不得。  
你的丈夫又狠又重地撞着你的阴道，把其他男人留下的精液悉数刮出来。你小声的啜泣，又不敢为自己辩解，只得摇头拒绝堪称强奸的性爱惩罚。  
你的肩膀被摁得死死的，被搞得很痛，却隐隐觉得被粗暴对待中的自己变得有些奇怪。  
他不管不顾地冲撞抽送了不知道多少次，每次都用青筋暴起的茎身狠狠磨过你的敏感点，你缩着脚趾小声哼叫。最后，你感到他的性器鼓鼓跳动，他愤怒地盯着你的脸，你不敢看他，只得侧过头去。那横冲直撞的肉棒好像已经顶到了你的子宫里似的，你只能感觉下腹又酸又涨。  
“咕唔……别、别射那么深！我不想怀孕！”  
你突然意识到他想做什么，惊慌失措的喊叫出声。你努力想要挣脱那些绳索，却像无能为力的幼兽一样徒劳地蠕动四肢，被他强壮的身体压得喘不过气来。  
“不……不要！我不要生孩子！呜！……呃——”  
“安静。”  
好像是嫌你太吵，肏你肏得满头大汗、但是依然面无表情的男人猛得扼住了你的脖颈。拴住你四肢的绳索因为你的挣扎而绷紧，你憋得满脸通红，立刻没法呼吸了。而你冷眼旁观的丈夫俯下身，用脸颊贴近你高耸晃动的乳房着迷地磨蹭，金色的长发纠缠你的口鼻，你因为窒息翻着眼皮，控制不住的口水和眼泪一并往下流。  
“咕呃……”  
你的丈夫手下掐得越来越紧，他的五指死死握住你的气管和咽喉，阻止你的血液给大脑供氧。你听到自己的脑海里剧烈的嗡嗡耳鸣。你被你过于强壮的丈夫压在床上，你下意识的小幅度蹬着腿，来作徒劳无用地挣扎，他又用另一只手摁住了你，让你弓不起腰。那根肆虐的性器越来越重地撞着你的宫口，在完全无法呼吸的极度痛苦里肉棒的存在感越来越足。你快不行了，想要呼吸的欲望胜过一切，但你连开口求饶的力气都没了，只是从嘴里发出奇怪的咕噜声。你眼前的景象像拉下帷幕，一片黑暗，只能看见想要你命的爱人那阴霾的蓝色眼睛。  
“……咕唔……哈……”  
不想死……  
你感到自己的舌头控制不住的伸出了口腔外。你感到身体软了下去，你的腿却无意识的绷直；你感到脸颊上有什么冰冷的东西滑下去，你用最后一点力气想，那大概是眼泪；你终于没法思考了，只能感到他的肉棒还在冲刺。  
“你夹得很紧……”  
你隐约听到他在说话，你想哭。  
他在你的痛苦中疯狂抽送自己的阴茎，在你因为濒死无意识抽搐收缩的穴肉里终于达到了高潮，喷射的精液全数注入了你的子宫。他松开了要命的手，在你细嫩的脖子上留下几道青紫的指印。你大口大口咳嗽，眼前冒着金星，保持双腿大开的姿势瘫软在床上，久久都缓不过来。你抽泣着，感觉肺部涨成一个气球，随后你支持不住的意识模糊安静下去，只有大腿根还因为体内深处被完全中出的触感而微微抽搐。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“拜托你……拜托你让我下来……我只是憋不住了，我马上就会回来的……”  
你就维持着那天被施暴的姿势，被绳索捆在床上了。这样长时间保持被紧缚的姿势让你的腰很酸。那些精液没有清理，你的小腹很涨，里面大概全是饱胀的尿液，你想去下床去洗手间排泄，又不敢直说。  
“在你说出那家伙是谁之前，你就老实在床上待着吧。”  
自从上次差点被你狠心的丈夫掐死之后，你对他就有点害怕，不太敢反驳他的意志。  
“我发誓，我真的是不知道他叫什么……唔，我有很多事情都不记得了，你又不是不知道……”  
你在心中默默腹诽，其实你连你的丈夫叫什么都记得不是很清楚。  
甚至，你连自己姓甚名谁，哪里出身，以前是做什么的，这些统统不知道。你有记忆起的时刻，就是一睁开眼睛就能看到你金发碧眼的爱人坐在床边的时刻，过度俊美的男人随着你的苏醒面露惊喜。  
“我是你的丈夫。”  
男人轻声说道。  
他说你遭受到了事故，头被撞坏了，可能要好长一段时间才能恢复。他说你身上那些狰狞的新伤旧伤是在楼梯口跌倒所致的，你走路马虎，总是容易摔跤。他说你不喜欢的那些仪器设备，作用是治疗你的隐疾，但是老实说你不喜欢那股强烈的药水味，依然会按照指示每天喝下一小杯药液。  
他说你出事之前是个很能打的战士，伙伴很多，但是你摔坏了脑袋之后就全抛弃了你。除了他——你的丈夫与唯一的爱人。他保证会尽量帮你恢复力量，要是实在恢复不了，他要求你就好好待在他身边，免得再出意外。  
他说的所有话，你都毫不怀疑地相信着。  
只是他说的事故肯定要比你想的严重，因为他并非不告知你他的姓名，而是因为你每次知道之后，过个半小时甚至几分钟就又会忘掉。  
他很忙，总是深夜才回到这个小别墅里，而你自然很无聊。你在院子里种了一大片漂亮的开花植物，屋子里走廊上还有你伺候的盆栽。你会用储存的食物做一些饭菜零食，在他回来之后，除去做爱外的温馨时刻你会喂给他吃。他没有禁足你，你会去外面看看，你们的家附近有一条小溪还有一座森林，天边远远可以看到城镇的烟火气。  
尽管……这种奇怪的家居生活他些说不出来的违和。你不知道日期，不知道那些院子里散落的武器哪里来的，不知道为什么自己偶尔会对爱人产生些许恨意，也不知道你的丈夫白天去做了什么，回到家中为什么又浑身的血腥气，需要先冲个澡才肯拥抱你。你却依然在这里度过了一天又一天。  
直到那天晚上……你在森林中赴了个约，被刚认识三天的、别的男人肏进了阴道。


End file.
